Driving Lessons with Ikuto
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: It's about time Amu hits the road but many things go wrong.


**A/N: Okay, I don't know anything about driving. So please overlook anything wrong that I wrote about driving xD Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara...blah blah**

Just a few days ago, Amu had officially turned sixteen and she was damn proud of it because she can finally get her driver's license!

Her mom promised her that once Amu turned sixteen, she'd be able to learn how to drive, and so she had to hire somebody to teach and tutor her daughter in driving.

"I'm so excited mommy!" Amu squealed with great alacrity as she seated herself onto the couch, waiting for her coach to come.

"I'm well aware of that honey," she smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her daughter down from excess amount of energy she was releasing into the atmosphere. She was really eager to drive…as it so appears because that meant that she'd be able to go anywhere she wanted without the knowledge of her parents. Who doesn't like the idea of that?

And suddenly, the doorbell rang. Scrambling onto her two feet, Amu ran to the door and twisted the knob open only to find an unexpected visitor, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Ikuto, what the heck are you doing here at this time of the day?" Amu creased her brow in confusion as she arched a single eyebrow at him.

"Well," his eyes looked off beyond, "I was hired by your mom to teach you how to drive," he held the keys in hands, jingling them.

"Why , how nice of you to drop by! I'm glad that you are available to teach my little Amu-chan how to drive," mother welcomed him warmly, gesturing him to come in the house.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she offered kindly.

"No thank you," he took a seat on the couch and lounged there for a few seconds.

Amu cleared her throat and Ikuto and her mom turned their attention to her.

"Mom, out of all people, why did you pick him?" she pointed rudely at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I thought you liked him, so he was the first to come to mind when I was deciding who should coach you," mom looked at her blankly, a bit puzzled why her daughter wasn't satisfied with her coach.

Amu turned slightly red, not from embarrassment but from anger as she jerked her fingers in a scary manner, she gritted her teeth and said, "I'd rather drive with dad than with him."

"Oh come on Amu, I'm like the greatest coach around town," Ikuto said sarcastically as he threw a glance at her which made her shiver.

"Well, prove that to me by getting your lazy ass off that couch and actually teach me some real driving techniques," Amu snapped at him, glaring at him with slight annoyance.

"All right then," he stood up and strolled out the door, taking Amu's wrist on his way out then slamming the door shut.

"Kids these days, I don't get them," mother sighed and sipped into her cup of tea.

"Hey!" Amu shouted, trying to pull his grip off her, "What are you doing?"

"Going to teach you how to drive, obviously," he responded as they approached to a blue car.

When they reached the car, she stood there, befuddled on what to do until Ikuto sighed and buried his head into one of his hand, he said, "Dummy, the least you can do is like unlock the car and get a seat…ya think?"

Irritated by his stupid comment, she did what he suggested and slid into the car seat, strapped on her seatbelt, and prepared to drive.

"Okay, now that we're in the car, let me explain some of the car functions here," Ikuto started as he pointed out what certain buttons did and what some of the devices in the car were for. "This transition stick can shift into…," Amu listened with disinterest because all she wanted to do was slam her feet onto the pedal and hit the road.

"Okay, you got everything right?" Ikuto asked.

"Definitely," Amu phased back into reality after she had been daydreaming about driving on the freeway at full speed with police cars chasing her.

"Let's get started then, how about igniting the engine?" Ikuto suggested as he sat back to watch Amu put the key into the keyhole then twisting it suddenly, roaring the car to life.

She shifted the transition into drive and steered off the road, going smoothly along with the traffic.

"Good start," Ikuto commented but jinxed it once she started swerving in and out of a car lane.

"Hey, you might not want to steer that much with the wheel, just move it slightly," Ikuto guided her.

"I know what I'm doing," she mumbled sulkily, focusing on the road.

"All right. All right," he held his hands up beside him and said coolly.

Cars beeped at her when Amu put her foot onto the gas pedal to dash for the red light which she wasn't even suppose to cross it.

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity. "How stupid can you be? Everyone knows that you can't drive at red."

"Really?" Amu blinked blankly at him then fixed her gaze back at the road.

"Didn't you read the driver's handbook?" he eyed at her suspiciously.

"Of course I did!" she lied, laughing nervously as she turned a corner where the car scraped against the curb, peeling off some paint, and nearly hit some of the people, who yelped in fright.

"Dear me, can you steer off to the side and let me drive? I don't think I can trust you with my _car_," Ikuto buried his head into his hands and cried out loud.

"No way," Amu refused adamantly and continued driving as Ikuto and she went on blabbering about her poor driving skills.

"Amu, you don't even know the most basic of driving."

"Sure, I do."

"Yeah?"

"For sure," she ensured him and suddenly slammed onto the breaks, bumping gently into the car's bumper in front of us.

"Sorry about that sir!" Amu stuck her head out of the window and apologized as the driver glared at her unpleasantly.

Ikuto just sat back and watched her drive in amusement.

While driving, she made all sorts of clumsy mistakes and moves such as accidentally turning on the windshield or squirting out water or even getting the car trunk open in the middle of traffic.

She'd freak now and then, asking Ikuto for help and he would only laugh at her.

Her expression was especially priceless when she set off the windshield; other drivers thought she was crazy since it was a beautiful day today.

After about an hour on the road, she hardly made any improvement, she still jerked and swerved on the road and triggered many unexpected buttons on the car. Ikuto didn't even know why she was still driving the car.

"Okay, Amu," Ikuto spoke up.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just getting started."

"No. I think you should let me drive," Ikuto said.

"No way, I can prove to you right now that I can pass the driving test with ease," she said proudly and veered off the treacherous freeway. Wait, the freeway?

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he reached over the wheel. "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what the hell you're doing? You're going to kill us if you continue driving!"

"Relax Ikuto, it's just the freeway and with the skills I have just demonstrated, I can drive this baby smoothly that nothing is bound to happen. I guarantee it," she smiled at herself.

"No, I will not allow it!" he exclaimed, fighting over the wheel.

They were both steering the car out of control and with her foot on the gas pedal, they propelled forward into crazy freeway with cars going at high speed. As they were arguing and fighting over the wheel, cars couldn't halt in time to avoid crashing the crazy car in the freeway in which Ikuto and Amu were in. Many cars slammed and impacted onto the small blue car. It was chaotic for the blue car became totally destroyed at the countless impacts and cars that came colliding and careening onto them.

At a far distance, sirens blared and sounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu woke up in an unfamiliar white room with a machine beeping beside her. Where was she?

She bolted straight in bed and observed the objects around her; she saw a few chairs, some medical equipment...which rang a bell. She was at the hospital.

"Oh perfect! You're awake!" a nurse exclaimed in delight as she poked her head into the room, hurrying towards Amu.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…it's just a few scratches, right?" Amu examined the bandages patched on her arms and legs. She didn't mind and felt relieved that it wasn't any worse.

"Yes, but unfortunately, your friend is suffering more than you," she frowned.

"Oh?" Amu responded with curiosity.

"He broke an arm and a leg and has several of unpleasant marks on his skin," the nurse informed her.

"Could I go visit him?" Amu asked a little worried about Ikuto and his state.

"Of course you may, this way," the nurse gestured her to go through a white door in the room and sure enough in the next room was Ikuto with a cast on his leg and arm as well as the bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. Poor guy, Amu thought and frowned.

", your friend is here," the nurse told him then she left the room.

As soon as the nurse left, the both of them started yelling at each other.

"Ikuto, that was your freakin fault man! If you didn't get your hands on the wheel, none of this would have happened!"

"Well, pardon me, but I did ask someone a few times to hand over the wheel to the coach."

"Look what you got us into!" Amu threw her hands in the air.

"Hey, that isn't the only bad news. You also busted my car in the damn freeway back there. You owe me one," he retorted back bitterly.

In between their shouts and nasty comments at each other, Amu's mother entered the room.

"Why, hello ," Ikuto greeted.

"What happen to you guys?" she went up to Amu to check her daughter and saw nothing serious on her then walked up to Ikuto in shock.

She covered her mouth and gasped, "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi for getting you into this mess."

"Yeah, you should be," Ikuto agreed. "Your daughter also killed my car."

"Amu-chan! You're going to have to pay back for his car with your allowance!" mother scolded her.

"But mom! It was partially his fault too! You can't blame everything on me!" Amu protested.

"I don't care," mom simply said. "Mr. Tsukiyomi, is there anything I can possibly do to make things up for you?"

Ikuto threw his glance to Amu's mom and to Amu and then back to her mom.

"Well," he said suggestively, "if that's the case, how about I don't teach her how to drive anymore? She's the worst student a coach can ever have."

"All right, I'll find another teacher for her then," mom nodded at his request.

"And…," he added.

"There's more?" Amu sighed in annoyance.

"Be quiet Amu, you owe him your life," mom said sarcastically.

"Could you excuse us for a moment ?" Ikuto asked politely.

"Sure and Amu, please be courteous," mom reminded her, leaving the two of them alone.

"Yeah? What do you want kitty boy?" Amu asked peevishly.

"Nothing, I simply want you to stop by my house with your sexiest dress in your closet," he smiled pleasantly, enjoying himself.

"Hell no, that is no way to repay someone," Amu said.

"In my book, it is," Ikuto flashed a crooked smile.

"Well, that book is outdated and a bit perverted, you think? I'd never do that in my life. Not in a million years Ikuto," she stated it firmly and then stalked out of the room.

"Geez, I was only joking," Ikuto muttered. "I just wanted her to company me for the night. Ah, no matter, she still owes me," he lay back in bed and smiled at himself, drifting to sleep.

**Yeah, that was the end :D Review please.**


End file.
